world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
02052014MaenamLibby
aestheticChitin AC began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 22:11 -- 10:11 AC: heeeyyyyyy Libby !!! 10:11 AC: qot a minnute ?? 10:11 SO: T.T . o ( Hello, Maenam, how are you? ) 10:11 SO: T.T . o ( Of course I do. ) 10:11 AC: well I liike uhhh 10:12 AC: okay so this is kiinda weiird for mee to like 10:12 AC: be all upfront abouut this sort off stuff but uhhh 10:12 AC: I havve like 10:12 AC: a porpoisal 10:13 SO: T.T . o ( And what is that? ) 10:13 AC: okay wellllll 10:13 AC: yu have some uhhhh 10:13 AC: issues 10:14 AC: with Nully riqqht ??? 10:14 SO: T.T . o ( Yes and. ) 10:15 AC: and well Im totes BFFBNMTFBIAFTBs with her 10:15 SO: T.T . o ( and what does that abbreviation mean ) 10:15 AC: ohhh uhhh 10:16 AC: Best Friends Forever But Not Moiraily Type Friends Because Im Always Faithful To Balish 10:16 SO: T.T . o ( I see ) 10:16 SO: T.T . o ( So ) 10:16 SO: T.T . o ( What does that have to do with my relationship with Nullar. ) 10:17 AC: I thoughtt maybe yu two miqhtt need an auspistice ??? 10:17 SO: T.T . o ( What? ) 10:17 SO: T.T . o ( Why on earth would we. ) 10:17 AC: weeeelll yure like 10:18 AC: totes tryinq to krill herr 10:18 SO: T.T . o ( No, I'm not. If I were TRYING, she'd be DEAD. ) 10:19 AC: well okay yeahh and Im nott doubtfin yu there Libby 10:19 AC: buuttt I meann uhhh shes still my frond 10:19 AC: friend 10:19 AC: annnd morre than thatt 10:20 AC: I thiink that there miiqht be some liike uhhhhh 10:20 AC: bad vibess ?? 10:20 AC: that mayy effect somme of the resst of the teamm ??? 10:22 SO: T.T . o ( Maenam. ) 10:22 SO: T.T . o ( As you are my partner's moirail, I would prefer to refrain from speaking harshly with you. ) 10:22 SO: T.T . o ( So let me make this... abundantly clear. ) 10:23 SO: T.T . o ( Until such a time as Balish and Nullar's kismesisitude is over, I am going to continue to plan to kill her in the most painful, humiliating, and permanent way possible. ) 10:24 SO: T.T . o ( If it ends before I have decided the time is right, then I will let my plans flutter away on the breeze, and bear no one any ill will. ) 10:24 SO: T.T . o ( But if anyone attempts to get in my way, well... Nullar will not be the first player I have killed ) 10:24 SO: T.T . o ( Nor will she be the last. ) 10:25 AC: uh 10:25 AC: alriqhtt so 10:26 AC: thats a no on the auspistice thinq then ?? 10:27 SO: T.T . o ( Indeed. It is a no. ) 10:27 SO: T.T . o ( Now, I must get back to work. If you need anything, don't hesitate to contact me. ) 10:27 SO: T.T . o ( And before you worry ) 10:27 SO: T.T . o ( I'm not angry with you for asking. ) 10:27 AC: uhhh thanks 10:27 SO: T.T . o ( Be well, Maenam. ) 10:28 AC: like yu too Finny 10:28 AC: I MEAN LILLYPAD 10:28 AC: I MEAN FUCK 10:28 AC: LIBBY 10:28 SO: T.T . o ( hehe. ) 10:28 SO: T.T . o ( It's fine ) 10:28 SO: T.T . o ( Don't worry ) 10:28 SO: T.T . o ( Be well ) -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling aestheticChitin AC at 22:28 --